


Stats & Anal (Experimental Design and Statistical Analysis)

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Derek is Uncut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is conducting an experiment involving the male orgasm and his only two participants are his best friend and his best friend's apparent crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baseline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halesanchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halesanchor/gifts).



> So, basically, [halesanchor](http://halesanchor.tumblr.com/) sent me a prompt and I took it way too far? It's intended to have five chapters, but who knows, there may be more (:
> 
> In the future this fic will include: fingering, praise kink, biting/marking, comeplay, oral sex, and dirty talk.

“Stiles, I’m having a really hard time believing your professor is actually letting you conduct this type of research.” Scott sighed, shaking his head as Stiles huffed and set the sign-up sheet onto the desk.

“I’m telling you,” Stiles began, trying to explain his experiment to Scott for what felt like the millionth time, “it’s a study regarding general differences in the intensity of the male orgasm when presented with various stimuli and you are the only dude that has even considered saying yes to me.”

Scott turned to him with a smirk, rolling his eyes. “Who said I was considering saying yes to you?”

“You’re my best friend, Scott. Perhaps my only friend!” Stiles whined, clasping his hands together, shoving them under his chin, and dropping to his knees to grovel properly. “I need you, dude! I put way too much effort into this proposal to drop it because I couldn’t get even one participant.”

Scott sighed, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his mouth before he shrugged and spoke. “Fine, I’ll do it. But only because getting to see you beg was a lot more enjoyable than I expected.”

Stiles was on his feet immediately, whooping and cheering before he plucked up the sheet again and handed Scott a pen. “I’ll definitely keep the begging thing in mind while I’m actually conducting the study.”

Scott paused, quirking an inquisitive brow at Stiles. “You are definitely not supposed to enjoy this, dude.”

“Sure, I am.” Stiles argued, snatching the form back with a satisfied grin. “Experimenters should always be completely invested in their work.”

**

Stiles fumbled with his notebooks and laptop, heading toward the lab room at full speed and practically face planted when he spotted Scott standing outside the door with his arms folded tightly over his chest, wearing an look that resembled one that Stiles saw on Melissa each time she caught her son and his best friend doing something they both knew they shouldn’t have been doing.

“Is there a problem?”

“I was under the impression that I would be your only subject, Stiles.” Scott started, jaw locked tight and face going even harder when a wide grin spread across the other boy’s lips. “What the hell is _Derek Hale_ doing in there?”

Stiles actually laughed, barely managing to keep himself from dropping every item clutched in his arms onto the floor in his excitement. “No freaking way, he actually showed up?”

Stiles had gone into a few classrooms with professors offering extra credit to any students who were willing to be a part of the research. He vaguely remembered Derek being one of the people who signed up in passing. He figured they were just the football jocks being assholes, given the way the whole room snickered as he presented, and he really didn’t expect any of the maybes to become yeses.

“Well, he showed up! And I’m pretty sure he came straight from the gym, dude.” Scott whispered, voice frantic and fast and he wore an expression like he barely knew what to do with himself.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, head cocking to the side as a smirk spread across his lips.

“If you’d told me you had a crush on him, I wouldn’t have asked him to do the experiment, man.” Stiles muttered, earning wide eyes and a flushed face from his best friend, a giggle bubbling up from how utterly adorable he looked.

“I do not have a crush on him, Stiles.” Scott said in a low mumble, hand lifting to scratch the back of his neck the way it always did when he lied. “I just see him at the gym a lot and it will be extremely weird to spend time with him in the future if we both had our dicks touched by you for a research thesis class.”

“So, you plan on spending time with him in the future?” Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively before Scott gave him a playful shove. “Dude, it isn’t a big deal, trust me. You’ll spend a week coming together, get to know each other a little better with each orgasm, and at the end of this, you’ll either find that you have a lot more in common than you expected or realize that Derek Hale is one kinky mother fucker. No weirdness.”

“I don’t believe you, at all, but,” Scott sighed, letting his hands slap against his thighs before he finally put his hand on the door knob, “I made a promise and I’m going to keep it.”

“Thanks, dude. Seriously, you have no idea how much I appreciate this.” Stiles grinned, waddling through the door when Scott swung it open for him, not missing the exaggerated eye roll he gave. If there was one thing Stiles would always be thankful for, it was the fact that Scott was a wonderfully loyal best friend.

He tripped in, setting all of his items down with a bright grin, glancing up to meet Derek’s green eyes, hard and narrowed, as he glared at Stiles. “Thanks for coming.”

Derek shook his head a little, nostrils flaring as his eyes wandered to the stack of papers Stiles had set onto the table in front of him. “Where’s the extra credit sheet?”

“We’ll do that at the end, after I’ve gathered the necessary data.” Stiles explained, finding his consent forms, handing them out to his two incredibly brave participants.

He clapped his hands, rubbing them together with a wide grin, making both of the other boys squirm in their seats. He could already tell this would easily be the best research study of his entire academic career.

“All right, as I’ve explained briefly, I’m trying to understand the male orgasm and how different types of stimulation may affect the intensity of a man’s climax.” Stiles started, glancing down at his form again before meeting Scott’s nervous eyes, smile as warm as he could manage.

“Now, to reiterate, the both of you will be coming in at 3 PM every day this week in order to receive full credit for participation. I won’t take up more than an hour of your time. Each day, there will be a different form of stimulation and after you’ve achieved orgasm, I will ask that you fill out a little survey to indicate how good of an orgasm you had and note any variables that may have had an effect on your orgasm other than the intended stimuli.”

Stiles paused, unable to stifle the laugh bubbling up in his throat. “For example, how attractive you may find the other participants or perhaps, your experimenter.” He winked, practically giddy as he watched Scott flush and sink lower in his seat while Derek looked offended enough to actually walk out. “All right, okay, just a little joke. But seriously, right down any variables, please.”

He sighed, glancing over his form again before he dropped his hands and continued. “Of course, you have the right to withdraw from this experiment at any time and your data will be terminated. By signing this form, you are giving me full access to your data as well as confirming your confidentiality as a participant.”

Derek stared, eyes as hard as ever and slowly raised his hand. Stiles barely resisted his urge to snort at the gesture, licking his lips before he opened his mouth. “Yes, Mr. Hale?”

“So, there’s no way to track this back to us? At all?” He asked, glancing to Scott for a moment before his attention was back at Stiles.

He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “Nope. Not unless you’re a total idiot and your write your name at the top of the survey.”

He grinned, grabbing the basic information sheets and setting them in front of both the other boys. “Finish these up, too. It’s just stuff like your ethnicity and sexual orientation, plus a few personal traits, like confident or shy, shit like that. And I’ll give you a few extra minutes to read over the details of the form, all right? Take your time and let me know if you have any more questions.”

Stiles gave a nod and a wink, bending over and looking through his papers until he found the orgasm rating survey, putting them on the edge of the table, then opened his computer to queue up the videos he needed and hook it up to the projector.

By the time he was finished, he found Derek and Scott both sitting patiently, pens down, surveys finished, and forms signed. He really couldn’t help the way his stomach flipped with excitement. “Awesome.”

He collected the papers, setting them carelessly onto the desk before leaning back against it and rubbing his hands together. “Okay, so, this first stimuli will act as sort of a baseline for the rest of the week. I have some good, old-fashioned, vanilla style, heterosexual pornography that I’ll have you watch and jerk off to.”

“Seriously?” Scott asked, face flushed as red as a tomato and Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little.

“Yeah, dude, what the hell did you expect?” Stiles asked, rolling his eyes a little as he dimmed the lights and pressed play. “You don’t have to have your cocks out, but, by tomorrow, you probably will have seen everything. Trust me.”

“Dear Lord,” Derek muttered, rubbing his temples for a moment before sighing and reached down to untie the drawstring of his basketball shorts, Scott’s eyes shamelessly glued to his hands.

Stiles waltz over, coming behind Scott with a shake of his head and quickly turned his best friend’s face toward the screen. “It’s important that your orgasm is based on the stimuli, not Derek.”

“Shut up, dude.” Scott mumbled, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before reaching down to flick open the button of his jeans, sticking his hand inside his briefs to palm at his cock. Stiles shot up, then, jogging back down to the shit storm he’d created on the desk.

“Almost forgot,” Stiles grinned, lifting a sealed bottle up and gave it a shake, waggling his brows, “lube, anyone?”

“Don’t need it.” Derek said briefly and, for the first time, Stiles realized that the man must have had absolutely no shame. His cock was out, already half hard and very obviously uncut. Even Stiles couldn’t help the rush of pleasure that ran to his groin at the sight. He nodded, dumbly, glancing at Scott who was practically drooling, already putting plenty of pressure to his dick.

“Scotty!” Stiles shouted, breaking the boy out of his trance and making him jump. “Need some?”

“Sure.” Scott mumbled, stretching his free hand out to take the bottle. He took a moment to breathe, deeply, before finally shoving his jeans down his thighs, letting his cock lay against the top of his legs, heavy and, well, much bigger than Stiles expected.

He’d seen it in passing a million times, flaccid, of course. Being best friends with someone since grade school definitely left a lot of time for accidental nudity and Scott and Stiles were far from the exception.

But Stiles had never seen it hard, never seen it while Scott played with it, never had the opportunity to watch how his skin flushed more than Stiles had ever seen it when he smacked a lube slick hand against the shaft, biting back a groan when he finally began to stroke.

He swallowed, turning his full attention to the video on the screen, but he could barely focus with the _sounds_ that filled the room; the quiet ruffling of Derek’s under armour, the way his breathing was labored and heavy, like a quiet hum swimming into Stiles’ ears, hitching every time he bunched up his foreskin around the head.

Not to mention the wet smack of every pump Scott gave, how he’d whine, just barely, each time his thumb brushed over the head. Stiles had barely realized that he’d given up on averting his eyes. He was gaping, mouth literally wide open as he glanced between the two most gorgeous cocks he’d thought he’d ever seen his life.

His focus was broken, though, when Derek very pointedly cleared his throat. “This is weird.”

Stiles coughed, scrambling to position himself in a way that covered up his very noticeable erection. “How so?”

“You’re hard and you’re staring.” Derek said firmly, ignoring the cough Scott let out in response to the comment. “I’d feel more comfortable if you either left the room or participated with us.”

Stiles stopped breathing entirely, eyes darting between Derek and Scott a few times before he opened his mouth and nodded, firmly. “I mean, I can’t really leave, so…” He trailed off, glancing back at the video for a moment before unbuttoning his jeans and reaching inside, fingers wrapping firmly around the shaft.

“Toss the lube back, buddy?” Stiles asked, tone as casual as he could make it in such a situation. Scott complied, throwing it across the room with perfect precision, yet Stiles still barely managed to catch it, hand fumbling as he finally did. He gave a soft thank you, grateful for the fact that he could easily hide himself underneath the table, and carefully dragged his dick out of the waistband of his boxers.

He poured plenty onto the head of his cock, using the palm of his hand to spread it around, biting his lip to keep back the moan that was building quickly at the back of his throat. He clenched his jaw, finally grasping the shaft and pumped slowly, determined to not be the first to come.

He glanced over at Scott and Derek, noting very quickly that the intended stimuli was not being paid nearly as much attention to as it should have been. Scott couldn’t keep his eyes off of Derek’s cock, licking his lips every once in a while and trying his best to avert his eyes whenever Derek glanced over, which, surprisingly, he didn’t do often.

He had his eyes squeezed shut tight, stroking himself in slow, tight pumps, like he was truly taking the time to enjoy himself, hips thrusting up through his hand and suddenly, Stiles could fully understand why Scott couldn’t tear his attention away from the guy.

Then again, Stiles couldn’t really keep his eyes off of Scott, either—not when he was so adorably flustered, face pink and sweaty, lip worrying between his teeth and body trembling whenever he seemed to be close to climax. He’d squeeze at his base, let his free hand slide down to fondle his balls, pulling and rocking his hips idly before he’d gain enough control to stroke himself again.

And Stiles enjoyed himself just as much as the other two, lost himself in the immense pleasure of it all, twisting his wrist, even stopping his hand to circle his thumb around the slick head, spreading precome over his slit, moaning ever so softly when the little touches got to be a bit too much for him.

He could have played with himself like that for hours, letting his attention switch back and forth between Derek and Scott until his balls felt so heavy he thought they might explode. But suddenly, his attention was fixed entirely on the quiet grunts Derek was producing, his hand moving so fast over his shaft it had practically become a blur.

Scott held his breath, his own pace quickening as he stared with wide eyes, anticipation high. Stiles was just as excited, watching the way Derek’s foreskin pulled down below the head of his glistening cock, getting delicious glimpses of it, his urge to get down to his knees in front of the man and wrap his mouth around that gorgeous dick growing with every pull.

After a few moments of what Stiles could only assume was a very beautifully building climax, Derek was hiking up his shirt, pulling his foreskin down as far as it could go as a few spurts of come landed on his amazingly sculpted abs, running into the patch of hair just below his navel.

He practically milked it, bunching up his foreskin until every last drop of come was out of his cock and dripping down the sweaty expanse of his core, breathing coming heavy and fast.

Stiles’ eyes were on Scott the second Derek was done, his head thrown back and hand moving on his cock with abandon. He had a lot less rhythm than Derek had, his entire body trembling with every intense stroke, his moans quite a bit louder than the ones Derek made.

He gave one last groan, clumsily lifting up his shirt and body practically lurching when he spurted as high as his chest, eyes rolling back as he came. Hard. He leaned forward until his head was on the desk, face hidden in his arm with what Stiles could only assume was shame, but he didn’t have time to care.

He was too busy stripping his own cock, body twitching rigidly when he began to feel the beginnings of a climax pulling at his navel, hips rolling lewdly when he finally reached the point of no return.

“Fuck,” he breathed, cupping a hand over his cock to catch the come that came out, barely thinking about lifting up his shirt, though it may have been a little bit easier at the end of the day. By the time he was finished, he was stuck with a handful of come, an incredibly embarrassed bestt friend who was literally face down on the desk, and a very angry looking and soiled Derek.

“Why didn’t you get us napkins?” He asked sharply, his tone shocking Stiles a little. He’d never met anyone who managed to be pissed off after having what looked like a great orgasm. Then again, the poor guy was sitting in the science lab with two complete strangers, covered in his own mess.

Stiles was quick to get to his feet, toting a box of tissues over to him with his clean hand letting him collect a few and begin cleaning up before he set the box next to Scott. He grabbed a few, getting the bulk of semen off of his fingers before walking across the room to grab the garbage can, tossing the tissue he’d used in. He toted it back over to Scott and Derek, grabbing the surveys on the way, and set the trashcan between them.

He put both the forms in front of them, tapping the top of Scott’s head to get his attention.

“So, I’d suggest doing it right away, when the memory is still fresh.”

He swallowed, biting his lip as he watched Scott start to clean himself, looking beyond embarrassed as he did. “And, uh, don’t forget to note any variables. Please, be as honest and open as possible.”

He walked back over to the desk, cutting the video and organizing his things a bit before Derek and Scott were taking their finished surveys down to him. He gave them both wide smiles and quiet thank yous, head slamming against the linoleum the second they’d left the room.

Maybe he had gotten a little too involved in his work.

**

Stiles chuckled, entering the data onto his spreadsheet with a wide grin, jumping a little when Scott walked into the room.

“You’re back late.”

“Had to push back my homework for your experiment.” Scott sighed, setting down his backpack and rolling onto his bed with a groan.

“Speaking of my experiment,” Stiles mumbled, no hesitation before he spoke. “You’ll never guess Derek’s sexual orientation.”

“Dude!” Scott snapped, shooting up in his bed, giving Stiles an incredibly bad look. “You’ve barely had this data for five seconds and you’re already breaking confidentiality?”

“Dude, whatever, it’s not a big deal.”

“How can you even tell our data apart?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, turning away from Scott to type a few more things up on his computer. “One of you is Mexican and the other is very White, dumbass.”

Scott huffed, heavily, and Stiles heard the distinct crinkling of his jacket that indicated he was crossing his arms. “You shouldn’t be sharing that stuff with me. It’s illegal.”

“So is trespassing, public masturbation, copying federal government codes, breaking and entering, and handling firearms without a license,” Stiles rambled, entering the last number with a bright smile before spinning around in his desk chair to face Scott full on, “all things I've done within the last year.”

“Where did you masturbate?” Scott asked, looking a little disgusted, but Stiles ignored the comment entirely.

“The point is, Derek is, like, pan and I wouldn’t have ever pegged him as the type.” Scott perked up a little, as Stiles expected, leaning forward with an intrigued expression. “And get this, he mentioned as one of the variables that he doesn’t prefer heterosexual porn. He said he does better with female or male homosexual shit. Like, isn’t that weird?”

“Did he give any other variables?” Scott asked, eyes big and hopeful as he stared at the paper clutched in Stiles’ hand.

He sighed, giving Scott a dry look before his eyes hit the paper. “I found both the other participant and the experimenter attractive, but mostly they were a distraction to my focus.”

Scott frowned, pursing his mouth before he began shrugging out his jacket. “That’s… interesting.”

“At least he thinks you’re cute.” Stiles grinned, picking up Scott’s survey to read it over. He’d been so immersed in Derek’s form that he’d barely paid attention to the other one. He frowned, cocking his head to the side before turning around again.

“You listed yourself as sexually submissive?”

Scott scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest with an utterly offended expression. “Come on, dude, you can’t question me about this stuff.”

“I can and I will, it’s my data.” Stiles argued, snatching the paper away from Scott when he stalked over and grabbed at it. “No way I buy you’re sexually submissive, dude.”

“Well, you wouldn’t know, now, would you, Stiles?” Scott asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes glued to the survey.

Stiles just grinned, waggling his brows as he bit his lip. “I could always find out, huh?”

“I would let you,” Scott started, sighing like it was the most difficult thing in the world to turn Stiles down, “but, unfortunately, I’m in this study and I have to refrain from any sexual activity that’s outside of the experiment.”

“Rules were meant to be broken, Scotty, you know that.” Stiles muttered, turning around again to look over the rest of Scott’s answers, trying to think of them empirically rather than from the standpoint of his best friend.

“It’s your skewed data, dude.” Scott laughed, flopping back down onto his bed again, tapping away on his cell phone.

Stiles chuckled, turning his attention to Scott’s interfering variable section:

_The other participant and experimenter were kind of distracting. Very distracting, actually. I didn’t pay much attention to the stimuli at all. Sorry._

Stiles set the paper back down on his desk, trying not to dwell on the fact that the comment seemed to imply that Scott was just as distracted by Stiles as he was by Derek, which was plenty. Not that Stiles cared, he was just as fascinated in his friend’s masturbatory habits as Scott was in his, apparently.

He shook off the thoughts, though, deciding to focus his energy making sure his spreadsheet computed correctly and getting to bed before one in the morning.

And, unsurprisingly, he couldn’t wait to continue the experiment.


	2. Variable I: Anal Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles runs the next portion of his experiment and the tension among the three boys only seems to build.

Scott took in a deep breath, standing outside the lab with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He managed to avoid Derek at the gym, suddenly deciding that a 6 AM work out would suit him better than going at one, like he usually did. Scott saw him in the hallway when he was going down the lunch and not-so-subtly turned on his heel and went straight back to his room to have a bag of chips instead of a real meal.

He just couldn’t imagine facing Derek. Not after literally watching him make himself come, the thought of his cock still so fresh in Scott’s mind that he barely refrained from beating off in the shower thinking about how incredible it would feel stretching him out.

Even then, as he scolded himself for allowing his thoughts to fall so deep into lust, he felt his stomach clench with excitement and he’d never felt more pathetic in his life.

He’d even let his mind wander to thoughts of Stiles, something that wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary. Being best friends with someone who very openly talked about sex, his lack of getting sex, and his fascination with all different types of sex generally meant that thoughts about sex regarding said best friend probably came up more often than it would in normal platonic relationships.

Scott didn’t exactly mind it, though. Stiles had a pretty face and nice lips and a great ass, and really, Stiles was the main reason he became a lot more comfortable with the fact that he was bisexual, something he couldn’t really deny after a couple of heavy make-out sessions back when they were in high school.

But what scared Scott was that the thoughts didn’t stop. He didn’t even get a good look at Stiles’ dick, too well hidden behind his desk, and his curiosity was peaking like nothing else. Usually, he was able to stamp out any less than appropriate thoughts with ease, remember that best friends don’t think about each other that way, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself from musing about Stiles, or Derek, for that matter, since they’d left the previous day.

He swallowed, shaking his head a bit. He’d made a promise to Stiles and he intended to keep it, no matter how awkward things got. And anyway, he knew he could recover with Stiles easily, nothing ever got too weird between the two of them, and it wasn’t like he’d be losing anything with Derek.

He pushed away his pride, finally stepping through the door and found Derek sitting silently, body flushed like he’d just come back from the gym again. Scott lifted his hand in a quick, friendly gesture, taking the seat as far away from the other boy as possible.

He focused on the empty table in front of him, tapping his fingers against it while trying to keep his breathing in line and stave off his arousal until it a more appropriate time. He jumped a little when Derek very pointedly cleared his throat, looking over with a nervous expression.

“Do you have any idea what the variable is today?” He asked, sounding a bit irritated and on edge, face just as pink as Scott’s was.

Scott gulped, shaking his head with a shrug. “Stiles tries to keep as many of the details from me as possible.”

Derek sighed, heavily, and let his eyes drop to his lap with a curt nod. Scott opened his mouth, suddenly gaining enough bravado to actually spark up casual conversation. “You must really need the extra credit, huh?”

“Not really.” He said without thought, sounding just as unamused as he always did. “I’m doing great in the course. I just like to have extra points to fall back on. It might mean I can get an A without taking the last test, or something.”

Scott nodded, carefully, reaching up to scratch through his hair with a quiet laugh. “Yeah, I suppose that’d be pretty cool. Nice load off at the end of the semester, right?”

“Right.”

Scott pursed his mouth, deciding to give up on small-talk, thinking that maybe if he stared at the door long enough, it might will Stiles to come faster.

“Do you need the extra credit?” Derek asked, staring at Scott when he finally looked up from where he was twiddling his thumbs.

He cleared his throat, shrugging his shoulder with a small smile on his mouth. “No, I’m not really getting anything out of this other than Stiles’ undying devotion. He really needed participants and I couldn’t turn him down.”

“You two are pretty close, right?” He almost sounded curious, eyes glued to Scott’s face as he awaited an answer. Scott nodded, softly, face lighting up a bit. He always sort of enjoyed talking highly of Stiles, though not a lot of people were willing to take the time to listen. Most of their peers found him to be insanely irritating.

“Yeah, he’s been my best friend since pre-k.”

Derek squinted, quirking a brow. “You’re nothing alike.”

“I guess that’s why we get along so well.” Scott answered, like it was something he’d said a million times before. Derek shook his head a little, letting out a quiet laugh, a noise Scott realized he’d never gotten the pleasure of hearing before.

Scott opened his mouth to keep the conversation going, but the moment he did, the door was swinging open and Stiles was clamoring through with a heavy looking backpack slung over his shoulders.

“Hey, guys!” He called, setting the backpack next to the desk and hastily pulling out items: a box of surgical gloves, a much bigger tube of lube than he’d brought the previous day, and a couple of table cloths. “I’m gonna need you both to remove your pants.”

Derek and Scott took a moment to stare at each other, turning back with shocked expressions and Scott’s nerves were not eased by the Stiles’ incredibly bright eyes. “Chop, chop. We only have an hour.”

Scott stood up, whining quietly when Stiles gestured for both of them to come down to the middle of the room, but did so regardless, quickly followed behind Derek. He began fumbling with the button of his jeans before Derek coughed.

“I’d feel more comfortable if—,”

“Fine.” Stiles snapped before the other boy could continue, frantically moving to get his pants down to his ankles. “Better?”

“You’re gonna lose your underwear, too, right?” Derek asked, arms crossed tightly over his chest. Stiles rolled his eyes, sighing heavily before picking up one of the papers from the desk.

“I will, after I explain the procedure.” Stiles said, clearing his throat before he began reading off the sheet. “All right, so, the variable for today will be anal fingering.”

“What?” Scott and Derek nearly shouted in unison, big, shocked eyes locked to Stiles like they must have heard him wrong. And, of course, Stiles only chuckled at the response.

“I’ll be stimulating your prostates. And, given that things go the way I want them to, you’ll both come just from that.”

“I’ve never been able to do that before.” Scott muttered, immediately closing his eyes when he realized the gravity of that sentence. He cleared his throat, almost ready to explain himself, but Stiles cut him short.

“You also haven’t done months of research on the male prostate, dude. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” Stiles assured, reaching out to carefully pat his shoulder before turning to Derek with a wide grin. “You have any experience in the area?”

“Plenty,” was all Derek gave, the word almost sounding like a challenge and it didn’t fail to make Stiles actually stutter for a moment. He cleared his throat, blinking quickly like he was trying to focus his thoughts well enough to speak coherently again.

“Great.” He whispered, the word coming out strained and quiet before his gaze dropped to the sheet again. “Anyways, uh… Right, yeah, I’ll have both of your bend over a sanitized table and, basically, I’ll just do my thing.”

“So, you’ok slap on some latex gloves, bend us over, and finger us like we’re in a damn doctor’s office?” Derek asked, sounding beyond skeptical as he shot Stiles a dirty look. Stiles seemed taken aback for the second time within two minutes, something Scott didn’t think he’d see for another hundred years.

“What the hell else am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know.” Derek snapped, sounding offended at the fact that Stiles even asked the question. “I mean, usually I at least get a kiss before someone shoves their fingers in my ass.”

Stiles gulped, face flushing a light red as his gaze landed on Scott and there was barely a second before Derek’s gaze was on him, too. He stared straight ahead, trying to pretend like he hadn’t noticed, that he hadn’t even been listening to the conversation.

“If it would help,” Stiles started, voice just barely above a whisper, “you guys could make out, i-if you want.”

“Stiles,” Scott mumbled, unable to stop the crack in his voice or ignore the way that Stiles snorted at how obviously nervous his best friend was. “That’s a little… unprofessional, don’t you think?”

“Not if it’s for science.” Stiles shrugged, giving Scott a look that screamed Stiles was trying to do him a solid, if anything. Though, Scott couldn’t help but feel like all of his best friend’s urging was doing nothing but making things significantly worse.

Derek sighed, breaking the tension in Scott’s silence. “So, what? Scott and I make out while you finger us?”

“That’s the plan.” Stiles nodded curtly, tight smile on his mouth as he looked between the two of them, eyes bright with excitement. “As long as Scotty, here, is down.”

“No pressure.” Derek assured, giving Stiles a glare and Scott couldn’t help but feel a rush of satisfaction at the fact that Derek was actually trying to protect him.

He swallowed, chewing at his lip as he looked Derek up and down, cock twitching just at the thought of having his mouth pressed against Derek’s, all the while Stiles’ fingers working his ass well enough to make him come without a bit of attention to his dick.

Finally, Scott gave a steady nod of his head, eyes trailing between Stiles and Derek before his gaze hit the floor. “I’m down.”

Scott only caught the first three words that came out of Stiles’ mouth before everything in the world was shut out other than the two hands Derek had place on his cheeks. 

Scott was pulled in before he could even register what was happening, Derek’s mouth connecting with his own with a soft, eager precision that made Scott want to moan the moment their lips touched.

He parted his lips, opening up for Derek’s wet tongue the second it swiped over the seam of his mouth and felt his stomach drop with nervousness and want and excitement, all too much for him to handle already.

Scott practically forgot where he was, completely lost in the wonderfully smooth kiss Derek was offering up to him and only remembered the reason their faces were smashed together when he felt cool latex running along the curve of his ass.

His breath hitched and Derek swallowed the sound down, easily, kissing Scott harder as if to distract him from the inevitable discomfort that would come with such an odd situation to be in. Stiles was just as soothing, soft hands moving in sweet circles until Scott’s muscles finally began to relax.

It wasn’t long before Scott jumped at the familiar sound of a cap of lube popping off and heard Stiles squeeze a little bit out.

“Spread your legs, please.” He muttered, sounding breathless, like he was having trouble keeping it together and Scott really couldn’t help but moan in response. He deepened his kiss with Derek when he felt Stiles’ fingers moving smoothly between his cheeks, wet and slippery and Scott didn’t think he’d ever been more nervous in his life.

But Stiles was patient, he didn’t force the muscle or push Scott faster than he could handle, simply circled his rim until Scott finally started to cant his hips back, soft but sure.

“Ready, Scotty?” Stiles asked, his tone too intimate for Scott to really deny, so he simply gave a soft nod of his head against Derek’s mouth and widened his stance just the barest bit. His mouth fell open when Stiles eased his finger through the rim, a long sigh drawing out as the boy pushed, only about an inch inside, and curled his finger down.

“Oh, my God!” Scott gasped, throwing his head back with a whine as Stiles tapped evenly, carefully watching Scott’s face. He was grinning when Scott looked over, skin flushed and sweaty, cock tenting in his boxers in a way that made Scott’s actually leak.

“This okay?” Stiles asked, looking too pleased with himself but Scott didn’t have the ability to even be irritated with the smug look, not with how relentlessly Stiles’ finger was attacking his prostate. He only nodded dumbly and turned his face a little to glance at Derek.

He hadn’t really been paying much attention to the other boy, too focused on trying to keep his nerves down to really notice whether or not Derek was really enjoying himself, but one quick glance at his face and Scott definitely knew that he was.

His eyes were half lidded, lip caught between his teeth as his hips rocked back delicately against Stiles’ hand, little broken noises slipping out with every hump.

Stiles grinned widely, glancing between the two of them. “Derek’s up to two fingers.” He muttered, as if it was his own personal feat, winking at Scott when he groaned. “I think he’s a little more accustomed to this type of treatment than you are, Scotty.”

“Shut up.” Derek whined, somehow managing a glare even with the totally blissed out expression on his face and Stiles simply cocked his head and apparently did something Derek loved, judging by the way his expression melted into utterly wanton.

“Make that three fingers.” Stiles chuckled, low and malevolent and Scott felt his cock drool just at the words. He groaned, eyes slipping shut as Stiles twisted his finger at the knuckle, moving a little closer so he could speak quietly into Scott’s ear.

“Think you can handle another finger, Scotty?” He asked, tone genuine as his middle digit carefully moved back and forth along his rim, teasing just enough for Scott to push his ass back against the sensation. Stiles licked his lips, nodding steadily. “Well, I’ll take that as a yes.”

Scott threw his head back at the gentle push, panting as Stiles hushed him softly and worked his finger through the muscle, waiting until Scott settled to begin working them in and out, brushing over his prostate each time.

“Stiles!”

“Shh, I’ve got you, Scotty.” Stiles whispered, scissoring carefully, slowly, before settling his fingertips against that little knot that sent shocks right up and down Scott’s spine.  
He arched his back when Stiles massaged it, fingers circling with just the perfect amount of pressure.

Scott’s cock ached to be touched, hips bucking up as he searched for any friction he could get and he whined when he was denied any attention.

“You close, dude?” Stiles asked, moving his fingers a little faster. Scott nodded, quickly and lightly as he opened his eyes again, finding that Derek was doing the exactly same thing. He was sweaty, brows knitted together in concentration, cock bobbing back and forth as he panted.

Stiles let out a soft chuckle, fingers moving faster and harder until Scott shook with pleasure, legs spreading and back arching as heat rushed straight to his groin. “Fuck, oh! Oh! Stiles!”

His eyes landed on his cock, bouncing and red as he came, soiling his shirt with the first spurt before Derek hiked it up with shaky hands, damp with sweat. Scott winced with every jump of his cock, the rush of his orgasm just shy of too much for him to handle.

“Jesus, Scott.” Derek mumbled, the sound of his rough voice making Scott glance up the moment he heard it, lip caught between his teeth as he watched the other boy with wide eyes. His gaze was fixed on the mess Scott had made of his stomach, mouth wide open as his hips bucked delicately, rocking back onto the fingers in his ass.

“Come on, Der. You can do it, just—,” And before Stiles could finish, Derek’s face was scrunching up in the exact same expression that Scott had barely been able to rid his mind of since the previous day. That unfocused, gorgeous look that Scott would give anything to see every day for the rest of his life.

“Shit!” He cursed and before Scott could think he was lifting up Derek’s shirt and watching his cock spurt onto his wet skin, thick and hot and Scott barely resisted his urge to get to his knees and slurp every bit of it up.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was slipping his fingers out of both of them and handing off tissue. “You guys were totally great.”

Scott muttered a quiet “thanks” in response to the comment and Derek didn’t do much other than grumble and clean himself off, shaking his head. His face was bright pink and he was still breathing a lot heavier than he normally would have, though Scott wouldn’t have expected him to be totally calm after coming untouched.

Scott cleaned himself up a little, too, wincing at the stain on his shirt and decided it would be his motivation to do laundry the second he got back up to his room. 

He gave Stiles a bright smile and a nod as he wiped his stomach clean, surprised he could look Stiles in the eye after doing a thing like that. He felt tension, of course, especially considering Stiles took the opportunity to call him “Scotty”, a term that was normally reserved for the most intimate of moments. But Scott supposed it was still rather intimate, even with the bizarre circumstances.

Stiles was tearing off his gloves and pulling his pants on, tucking his cock into his waist band to try to hide how stiff it was. He was pretty composed—Scott figured he’d probably counted on getting a little hot and bothered and prepared to keep himself as grounded as he could.

He simply took in a few labored breaths, plastered on a smile, and handed off the sheets to Derek and Scott.

Scott took his and headed back to the desk, spent a while looking at the orgasm rating scale (1 – 10, 1 being less than satisfying and 10 being extremely satisfying), and selected “8”. He figured he’d save his ten for something really incredible.

He stared at the confounding variables section for a while, suddenly a lot more conscious about it since Stiles could tell his and Derek’s apart so easily. But this was for science and Stiles was adamant about their honestly while reporting.

_The other participant and experimenter were pretty distracting… less than last time, but also more? I’m not sure how to explain. I was able to focus on what the experimenter was doing, but seeing the other participant helped to push me over the edge, if that makes sense._

He read his answer a few times before letting out a heavy sigh and handing it out for Stiles with a tight smile.

“Thanks, dude. I really appreciate this.” Stiles said, reaching out to give Scott a firm pat on the shoulder as he took the sheet.

“It’s really no problem.” Scott grinned, blushing a little before he let out a quiet sigh and walked through the door.

**

Scott squeezed out his shirt after soaking it in the sink for a few minutes. He hoped it would help get the stain out, considering it was one of his better shirts and he definitely didn’t want to have to throw it out over something like getting semen all over it.

He wrung it out thoroughly and set it on top of the rest of his dirty clothes, letting out a soft sigh as he picked up his hamper. He pushed open the bathroom door with his hip and stepped out into the bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of what was in front of him.

A very flustered looking Stiles was leaning against the doorway, hand stuck in his pants and pumping his cock hard and fast, eyes squeezed shut as his mouth moved around a very familiar word: Scotty.

Scott dropped the clothes basket in front of his feet, making Stiles startle and jerk, opening up his big eyes and staring across the room at his best friend with the guiltiest expression Scott had ever seen him wear.

“Dude,” he whispered, voice hoarse with arousal and fear. “I-I didn’t think you’d be in here, I was just—,”

“Shut up, man.” Scott growled, rushing across the room with only one thing in mind: getting Stiles off. He cupped the other boy’s cheeks with both hands, smashing their mouths together in a deep, hungry kiss that Stiles complied happily too.

There was barely a beat before Scott was shoving Stiles’ pants down his thighs and wrapping long fingers around his cock, stroking fervently as Stiles moaned into his mouth. Scott kissed harder, pushing Stiles’ back flush against the door and didn’t waste a moment teasing, the way he always imagined he would.

He figured Stiles had suffered enough, watching Derek and Scott both come for him without a hint of attention for himself. Really, Stiles deserved to be touched the way Scott was touching him in that moment, firm, rhythmic strokes with a tight grip, something he knew would make Stiles come fast.

He pulled back, forehead still pressed to the other boy’s as he pumped. “Stiles,”

“Dude, you didn't have to do this, I was just really, really turned on.” Stiles panted, humping in broken motions through Scott’s fingers despite his words.

“I could tell, man.” Scott whined, shaking his head. “You were so hard, should have known you'd come back here and wanna jerk off.”

Stiles laughed, head resting against the wood of the door as he thrust his hips harder. “This is way better than jerking off.”

Scott grinned, a little pink as he brushed his thumb over the head of Stiles’ cock. “Well, I would hope so…”

Stiles’ mouth fell open, apparently too lost in pleasure to give a witty response and instead grasped tightly onto Scott's shoulders. “Close, man. Just—just a little more!”

Scott pressed the softest kiss to Stiles’ chin, twisting his wrist on every up stroke, free hand sliding across the thin fabric of Stiles shirt to pinch at his nipple.

And Stiles was gone, body twitching and trembling as his cock spilled, come spurting onto Scott’s arm and dribbling out until there was nothing left to give.

Scott let out a quiet laugh as Stiles came down, kissing at his neck. “Good thing I waited to shower…”

Stiles smirked and rolled his eyes, looking like he was barely conscious. “Do your laundry, it smells.”

Scott laughed and walked back over to the basket, plucking it up and reluctantly using his wet shirt to clean off his bicep and hand, figuring the damage couldn't be so bad.

Stiles plopped down onto his bed with a sigh, staring at Scott. “Maybe when you get back we can talk about… things.”

Scott swallowed, nodding his head. He knew most best friends didn't jerk each other off or finger each other’s asses, and he couldn't exactly expect nothing to change after they'd done both within the last hour.

They should have talked, created boundaries, understood their feelings. And, if anything, it'd be in the name of science. If being in a sexual relationship with the experimenter wasn't a confounding variable, Scott didn't know what was.

“I'll see you in a bit, dude.” Scott said, dragging his laundry out the door as he wondered, idly, what the next variable might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the nice comments I've gotten! You guys are awesome and I love you. I'm glad you like the fic (:

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and come visit me on [tumblr](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> QUICK NOTE: I am aware of the ethical and technical issues of this experiment. I know this wouldn't be passed by the IRB in its current state. I'm conducting an experiment right now in which I was going to ask people to hook their genitals up to vaginal/penile plethysmographs while viewing pornography and I'm aware of how delicate we must be when working with participants in sexual situations. Stiles is completely unethical and clearly doesn't give two shits about what he should and shouldn't do. And, really, this is fiction... who wants to read five thousand words about Scott sitting alone in a sterile room with disposable chairs, masturbating to different stimuli?
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy (:


End file.
